The purpose of this study is to study the effects of melatonin administration on sleep architecture. We propose to administer the hormone melatonin at bed- time to patients with low or absent melatonin levels, thus replacing a pathological deficiency. The main category of patients will be blind people with free-running melatonin rhythms.